


What has Been Wrought

by Surprise_Beta



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: "CryingCUteSPidey", Abuse, Aftermath of Torture, Aunt May taught him, Forgiveness, Funny sometimes, Guilt, Hurt Wade, Logan is a hairy mother hen, M/M, Making Up, Mental Instability, OOC, Peter Parker is poor, Peter can cook, Recovery, Remorse, Scars, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Steve Rodgers is a BAMF, Steve and Peter are actually very alike, Suicide, Super Metabolism, Torture, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, Wade is a hypocrite, Wade is passionate, mentions of hallucinations, sheild are dicks, truthfulness, what even are these tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surprise_Beta/pseuds/Surprise_Beta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spider-man wanted nothing to do with Deadpool. When Deadpool came into his life, Peter made a mistake. Now he has to find away to repent for what he's done, and save Wade, who was broken as a result of Peter's error. Deadpool, who no longer believes in heroes, must learn how to love himself, in a world where everyone else hates him. Can Peter fix the now broken Wade, or will Deadpool never be the same again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What has Been Wrought

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you have any ideas for this story, I would love to hear them. Thank you for your time, and I hope you enjoy this story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes are made, and sometimes heroes are the villains.

Peter had heard a lot about Deadpool. That he was a psychotic mercenary, and that Deadpool couldn't die. Peter hadn't met Deadpool yet, but he was already dreading it. Whenever he hung out with the other superheroes they almost always mentioned Deadpool and Peter quickly grew to crack jokes about the mercenary as well. "Apparently he has a huge thing for you Spidey. Says you're his hero, I'd hate to be you." Tony said causing the other avengers to laugh. The only one who didn't was Steve, who looked troubled about all of this. No one really noticed, they were too busy laughing at the merc to care.

When Peter first met the merc, he instantly understood why he was so hated, he was loud and obnoxious. "Oh my gosh it's Spider-Man! Can I get your autograph?" Deadpool had said before rambling on about how amazing Spider-Man was before Spider-Man, finally grew annoyed. 

"Will you just shut up!?" Peter had snapped and surprisingly Deadpool did. "Just go away Deadpool." Peter had snapped spitting out his name like an insult. "But Spidey, I have a job in New York." That only served to further fuel Peter's rage, life was sacred and Deadpool was just going to take it from someone. "Of course, you're going to just go off and kill someone." Peter had snarled, and he didn't notice the way Deadpool flinched. "It's not a mercenary job, I'm not going to unalive anyone." He said desperately and Spider-Man just glared at him, before causally pressing the backup button on his web shooters. They had been trying to catch Deadpool for a long while now. 

Wade had just been torn into by Wolverine for showing up to help the X-Men on a difficult mission. Despite the fact that Wade helped and hadn't killed anyone, they called him a monster and pushed him aside, told him to leave, because he was worthless. Wade had laughed it off, like he always does, not because he thought they were joking, but because after all laughter is nature's anesthesia and tears hurt too much. Deadpool left after joking around with Logan, because he was the closest thing to a family he's ever had. Even if Logan stabbed him and told him to just kill himself. Logan was all Wade had. (You should do it you know.) white whispered cruelly. [It's what everyone wants.] yellow agreed. As soon as Wade got home, he put the gun in his mouth and fired. Wade had peace for about an hour. When Wade woke up he took a shower in his mirror-less room and put on another Deadpool outfit. It covered all of him, so Wade didn't have to see himself.

Wade was given a mission to take down a child trafficking ring, and he was hard at work when he saw Spider-Man. His excitement got the better of him, and he excitedly asked for Spider-Man's autograph despite White and Yellow's cruel reminders that no one likes him, why would Spider-Man be different? But Wade still hoped that maybe Spider-Man would be different. When Spider-Man snarled at him, Wade knew he was wrong. The last superhero in the world, and they hate him too. The self-hatred filled Wade like poison. White and Yellow were talking so loud that Wade couldn't tell if it was Spider-Man being cruel or the voices in his head. Wade vaguely realized he was rambling about something to do with cleaning costumes. That's when a SHIELD plane and agents came pouring out and Wade's stomach clenched up tightly. He still remembered the last time SHIELD got him. The torture, the screaming, and with a jolt of terror Wade tried to run away, but his hero, shot webs at his legs and he went down. "Hey I was doing good. I didn't mean to unalive that agent, can I please go?" Wade heard himself ramble to hide the terror he felt. Wade tried to free himself, but couldn't and he was hauled on board the plane. Wade couldn't help but to look back and Spider-Man, who was... Laughing?

Peter couldn't help but to laugh as he bitterly thought Deadpool got what was coming to him. Peter carried on through life as usual, the avengers cracking jokes, the X-Men making jokes. Except for Logan who looked conflicted. Peter left it be, Logan has a lot to deal with, what with how often Deadpool terrorizes him. "SHIELD finally got ahold of Deadpool." Peter mentioned offhandedly, but Logan tensed up. Peter ignored it and complained about the first meeting between Deadpool and himself. Steve looked upset at this point, but Peter didn't even notice.

The acid hurt beyond belief, even more so now that they forced it down Wade's throat. Wade writhed and let out wordless screams of agony behind the muzzle after they pulled it back on after dumping acid down his throat. Wade's mind was a jumbled mess as he realized that were torturing him for no reason, if they needed information, his mouth would be uncovered. White and Yellow were deafening. When they tried the electric shock therapy, Wade could hardly breathe. When they got bored they would sometimes lock him into a tank of water and let him drown over and over again. The betrayal of his only hero hurt almost more than the torture. They kept trying new things, day in day out was just pure agony, on top of it all, the boxes kept screaming that no one cared, that no one was going to save him.

It took a long time before the door was broken down revealing a broken shell of Wade. He kept mumbling and Logan almost puked as he looked at Wade's tormented body. Logan felt a surge of guilt as he touched him and Wade frantically crawled to get away. It didn't take very long for Logan to escape with the weak man. He looked starved and Logan knew he probably was. "Hey I've got you Wade I've got you." Wade didn't reply and Logan just knew that they had broken Wade more than anything before. Logan pulled off the muzzle as soon as he could, pure disgust on his face.

When Wade puked up blood and something that smelled extremely foul, Logan almost puked as well. It was clearly acid, Logan had had enough experience with corrosive acids to recognize the smell, and Logan felt disgusted. He wished he had done something to get to Wade sooner. "Wade?" He asked softly as he carefully removed his ruined clothes to see the extent of his injuries. Logan had to breathe heavily and count slowly as he saw the damage up close. It looked as thought they put Wade through every type of torture. Logan managed to bring Wade to a hidden apartment he owned. He slowly laid the eerily silent Wade into a spare bed. Logan grabbed a soft cloth and carefully wiped away the filth Wade was coated in. Wade was so still that Logan felt pain strike his heart. "Wade? Are you there?" Logan asked softly as he cleaned up the acid and blood from Wade's lips. Wade didn't respond. Logan felt dread fill him as he carefully lifted Wade's head. When Wade's dead blue eyes gazed at him, Logan flinched. Even after weapon X Wade still had something left in him, but this silence just told Logan that there was nothing left there to be destroyed.

There was nothing Logan could do for now, so he waited and helped to care for Wade who seemed lost. He refused to eat and never moved. "Wade?" Logan asked softly. Wade said nothing, he did nothing. After a few days of this Logan finally decided to call the only person besides him who cared even a little about Wade. "Steve? Yes I know SHIELD is looking for me, just I need your help." Logan asked weakly.

When Steve arrived Wade moved for the first time and curled in on himself. Steve glanced over and his face filled with confusion and concern. "Who is that?" Steve asked before Logan realized he had never seen Deadpool without his costume. "Deadpool after your newest avenger gave him to SHIELD." Logan almost snarled. Steve looked at him again with an expression akin to horror. "SHIELD did this?" He asked softly as he took in the sorry state Wade was in. "Bub hasn't said a single word since I busted him out." Steve's fears only increased as he realized the Merc with the mouth wasn't speaking. A silent Deadpool, what had Peter done.

"Let me try to get him to talk." Steve said softly and Logan nodded softly. Steve sat down beside Wade's crumpled form. "They bully you don't they? Everyone. I've heard it." Steve whispered softly. Wade's body got slightly less tense now, but still he was tense, too tense. "Is that why you won't talk?" Steve asked gently. "Is that why you didn't call for help?" Steve gently pushed. His breath caught at Wade's croaky reply, "Would anyone have come?" He asked softly, it sounded painful just to hear him talk, his voice was scratchy and raw. "Surely someone would have." Steve said shakily. Wade let out a bitter painful sounding laugh. "Spider-man was the only one left who didn't reject me." He said bitterly before looking up at Steve. Steve's breath caught once more at the scarred man's face. It was twisted in despair and hatred. "He turned me into SHIELD again. They like catching me, they have fun using me." Wade said bitterly. "What do you mean?" Steve asked him softly trying to hide his horror. Wade smiled bitterly and let out a dark chuckle and then rolled away from Steve. He seemed like he wanted to be alone, so Steve went to leave when he barely heard Wade's question. "If no one cares about you, what's the point in living?" Steve stumbled slightly as he heard the question. "Logan cares." Steve whispered. Wade just laughed and Steve realized in that movement that Wade truly believed no one cares if he suffers at all. 

As Steve left the room to sit on the couch for a moment, he couldn't help but wonder what type of pain someone has to go through to get to the point that they believe that they have no one. Then Steve felt a bolt of guilt and pain as he realized that no one showed it, no one ever cared about Deadpool, he had no family. No friends beside Logan, who sometimes talked bad about Wade too. Steve put his head in his hands and felt sick. Deadpool really was alone. Not just Deadpool, Steve corrected himself, but Wade Wilson too. Steve sat there and grew more and more angry with himself for not stepping in to help Wade. 

Logan walked over after a moment and Steve sent him a disbelieving look. "Do you ever tell Wade you care about him?" Steve asked softly. Logan looked at him confused but shook his head. He saved Deadpool all the time, that shows he cares. But then Steve glared at him and Logan was even more confused. "He thinks no one cares. When have we or anyone said that we do? When the others talk bad about him, when have we ever helped? We are no better than the others." Steve said softly and stared at his hands in horror. "This is not the man Dr. Erskin believed I could be." He whispered softly. Logan cursed under his breath and ran over to Steve's side. "Steve, listen to me. This is not your fault. You didn't know." Logan said desperately but Steve stood up and rage crossed his face. "I should have known. Now I'm telling Spider-man. He did this. He called SHIELD, he gave Wade to them." He said and before Logan could stop him, Steve was gone. Logan sighed and looked into Wade's bedroom. Pain crossed his features, he really was no better than any of the other heroes. He'd never felt this much regret before, never hated himself this much. Wolverine felt another burst of pain as he realized that Wade hated himself every day. Logan was just as bad as everyone else, and Wade definitely deserved better than him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, on the slim chance that any of you want to do Fan-art of this story, I grant my full permission. My tumblr is radiostarwriterblue. Whenever I post new chapters, or other things, I will post notifications there. However, it is also a NSFW blog, you have been warned.


	2. To Show You Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A righteous Steve, is an angry Steve, something that SHIELD will learn. Peter discovers that every action has consequences, and struggles to face what he has done. Logan struggles to help Wade without any help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't expect every chapter to get uploaded this quickly. I'm a busy person, but I had a lot of ideas, and the amount of support for the first chapter encouraged me to write the second one. I had two friends proofread this, but if you see any errors, please let me know. Also, I apologize if the characters seem out of character.

Logan gently opened the door, pretending like he didn't see Wade flinch. It'd been a week, and Wade still refused to eat or drink. Wolverine knew that he had to force Wade to eat. He couldn't let him keep suffering like this. Logan carried in the pancakes and some water, along with a taco. It wasn't the healthiest, but Wade liked it, so he was more likely to eat it. "Hey Wade." Logan said softly as he sat beside Wade. Logan had carefully helped him into some silk pajamas that Wolverine had to help him after he got injured the night before. Wade ignored him, like he has this whole time and Logan grit his teeth upon seeing all the other full plates of food. "Wade... I can't let you keep going like this." Wade turned his head away from Logan, and Logan set down the plates before turned Wade's head towards him as gently as he could. "Wade, I'm not going to let you torture yourself." Logan said harshly. "I know you don't feel like it, and you have every fucking right to feel that way, but I care about you!" Logan yelled and Wade's eyes flickered over to him. They looked lie a scared kids and Logan sighed. He gently rubbed his thumb over Wade's cheek. That gentle touched was enough, Wade whimpered before starting to sob. Logan closed his eyes tightly and gently pulled Wade closer as he sobbed into his shoulder. "I should have helped you. I'm so sorry Wade. I'm so fucking sorry, Bub." Logan said and Wade continued to cry. Wade cried himself to sleep, and Wolverine allowed himself to cry softly. What kind of friend was he?

Logan let Wade sleep for a while, before Wade jolted awake with a high pitched scream of terror. Logan started to tell Wade he was safe as he slowly calmed down. He was shaking badly, horribly. Eventually the tremors stopped and Logan gently looked into Wade's eyes. They were still slightly fearful, but some of that dead look had faded. Logan smiled weakly and offered Wade some water. He took it, but his hands trembled so badly he could hardly hold it. Logan helped him and after Wade drank some water, Wade pushed his hand away. "... The... The uh, the boxes are real bad." Wade mumbled finally confiding in Logan. Logan's hairy face filled with concern and Wade wrapped his scarred arms around himself. "Normally I can ignore them, but they're so damn loud." Wade continued, his voice raspy. He trembled and looked up at Logan helplessly. "It won't stop." Wade said softly and Logan pulled Wade close again. "It's gonna be okay," he said softly, "it's gonna be okay Wade." Wade fell asleep again. He hadn't been able to sleep since SHIELD, too many nightmares. Logan couldn't bear to leave him alone, so he sighed softly and laid Wade down, before laying beside him. Wade clutched at him in his sleep and Logan spent the night thinking about all the things he could have done to stop this, to prevent this.

 

As much as Steve wanted to talk to Peter right away. SHIELD was his first priority. They were the ones who tortured Wade, they were the ones who beat him, they broke him. Steve Rodgers on a mission was truly scary. He was suited up, and pure rage filled his face. Some of the junior agents had informed Fury who was waiting for Steve as he started to pass the science wing. Steve glared at Fury who had the gall to ask if Steve knew where Wade was. "Why the hell would I tell someone like you where Wade is? You tortured him! And you had the nerve to involve me and my men in it!" Steve yelled angrily. His fist clenched tightly. "What we did was study his healing factor to help us produce-" Fury was interrupted by a snarling Steve. "To produce another super solider serum. You just want to use him, like you used me." Steve said angrily. "If this is how SHIELD works, then I'm no longer one of your men. I'll help the avengers, but you- you-." Steve, despite the circumstances, couldn't bring himself to curse. "You monsters, will never get helped by me again. The avengers will be informed of your actions. If they knew, then they can consider themselves off my team. If they condone what you did, then I'm going to join the X-Men." Steve said strongly, determinedly. He threw his shield issued gear to the ground. He was left only with his suit and shield as he left. He ignored Fury's attempts at bargaining, at persuasion. Some things cannot be forgiven, even though he didn't know about the torture, even still, he couldn't forgive himself.

When Steve entered the tower. JARVIS, noticing the anger, thought ahead and called a meeting for the Avengers. By the time Steve was in the meeting room, Tony, Natasha, Clint, Bruce, and Thor were in the room. Steve's body shook faintly in rage. The team looked reasonably confused, however the two spies, they looked like they knew exactly what had happened. Steve looked at them in pure rage. He didn't even notice Peter come in, fully suited up, and looking confused under his mask. "Did you know?" The anger, the self hatred in his voice as he spoke to Clint and Natasha, made it damn clear he wanted an honest answer. "We knew the protocol." Steve's rage was palpable. "Get out." He said softly. The two spies shared a look before Steve screamed at them. "GET OUT!" He screamed. "What the hell is this about Steve?" Tony asked trying to calm him. Steve turned towards him. "It's about the experimentation and torture of Deadpool, in an attempt to create another super solider serum." Steve said in anger. Tony looked at the spies in shock. Thor looked angry. Bruce excused himself from the room, he wasn't going to Hulk out now. Peter however, was frozen in horror. He thought they were arresting him. Peter didn't know they wanted to torture him! "I've seen him. Shaking, afraid, his scars torturing him. Refusing to eat, drink, and sleep." Steve said shaking his head slowly. "He laughed when I said people cared about him." Steve said slowly, softly, horrified. Tony sighed and put his face in his hands. He'd been tortured, he understood what hell Wade must have gone through. "Before we all talk action, are we certain that Wade was tortured solely for his mutation?" Tony said acting as the voice of reason. Thor looked troubled and shook his head slowly. "I know not why mortals feel they must torture others." Thor said in a voice that was heavier than his usual joyous tone. 

Peter stayed stuck to the wall, listening and feeling like he'd commited the worst crime. It just got worse as Steve described some of what was done. Eventually Peter couldn't take the crushing guilt anymore and left. He swung away with a heavy heart. He reached his apartment and climbed. He pulled off his mask and put his head in his hands and cried softly. What had he done? 'Logan said they forced him to swallow acid. Said it was disgusting to see him puke it, his blood, and parts of his organs up.' Peter's mind was full of those graphic descriptions as he ran to the bathroom and puked. He shuddered and rested his forehead on the toilet bowl rim. Peter trembled softly. He hadn't known, honestly. Peter got up and paced his room as he tried to think about what he'd done. Peter had heard that Wade killed a SHIELD agent, heard that SHIELD was looking for him. Deadpool was everything he'd heard, he was obnoxious, and unbearable. 'Shaking, afraid, his scars torturing him. Refusing to eat, drink, and sleep.' Deadpool was a mercenary. 'He laughed when I said people cared about him.' Deadpool was-... Peter fell to his knees and looked at the ground in dismay. 'With great power, comes great responsibility.' Peter wiped at his eyes, and slowly stood up, walking to the window and looking out over the city. He didn't use his power the way he should have, he used his power and a man, a criminal his mind said desperately, was tortured because of it. Peter got a man tortured and nothing he could do, would ever make up for that. Peter clutched at the window sill, his eyes shut tightly. 'You're my hero! Could I have your autograph?' Deadpool's voice, he sounded so excited. Peter trembled and called the only person he could think to call. "H-hey... Steve... I know I messed up. I messed up so bad. I don't know what to do." Peter babbled as he cracked the window sill from how strong his grip was on it. "I don't know what to do." Peter knew that he'd be lectured, knew he'd be punished, but he needed to be punished. Fuck... He had laughed. He laughed when they took Deadpool away. Peter had laughed as Deadpool was dragged away, dragged away to be tortured! Peter let out a broken sob as Steve spoke. He was relentless, but Peter had no right to complain, not after what he'd done.

 

Wade eventually ate something. He couldn't take anymore of Logan's begging. Wade wasn't happy to be eating, the voices were quick to remind him that he doesn't deserve to eat. (Really, even Spider-Man hates you. Spider-Man.) White hissed and Yellow just laughed. Wade grabbed his head desperately and smacked himself twice, they just laughed harder. Wade shuddered and got up on shaky legs. He took one step and collapsed, he started to look around frantically for his gun, or a knife, something! When Logan came in. Wolverine had known Wade long enough to recognize the look he gets in his eyes before he kills himself. Logan ran over and pulled Wade to his chest. "It's okay Wade, it's okay." He said blinking back tears. "They won't stop! They won't stop laughing!" Wade said desperately sobbing. Logan clenched his jaw and just gently rocked Wade back and forth. Fuck, Logan has never seen Wade like this. Wade eventually tired himself out, and Logan sighed as he carefully carried Wade back to the bed. Logan was gently with Wade as he tucked him in. He knew the other man would be angry with the way he was treating him, but Wade needed this kindness. 'He's always needed it.' Logan thought bitterly before getting up to cook Logan's lunch. Once he was gone, Wade sat up and grit his teeth before grabbing his head and twisting it, snapping his own neck. He'd have peace for at least an hour. When he came to, Logan was looking at him in disappointment. Wade sighed and looked away as Logan looked at him. "Wade. We... We have to talk about this. You're doing even worse than before... You're eating, but you can't sleep, and now you're back to killing yourself." Logan said softly. Wade looked away, but Logan cared, before Logan realized who Wade was, realized that he was worthless... He'd enjoy this kindness for as long as he could. "It's the only way to get the voices to stop. They're so loud." Wade said sounding choked up. Logan sighed and put his head in his hands. "Wade... How can I help you?" Logan said softly. Wade laughed softly, bitterly. "You could find a way to permanently kill me, that'd be great." Wade said in what was meant to be a joking tone, but it was obviously not a joke. Logan just knew, Wade honestly just wanted to die. Logan sighed and pulled Wade closer. "I'm sorry. I should have helped you long ago, and I didn't." Logan said softly and Wade just stayed silent. For as long as this lasted, he'd enjoy it. Wade's eyes opened and he stood up shakily. "... Logan... What- what if this is just a hallucination!? That's why you're being so nice isn't it? I'm- I'm still there!" Wade said in hysterics. He was panicking, and shaking and Logan had to hold him down when he started clawing at his face. Wade babbled incoherently and started laughing. He was having a psychotic episode. Logan should have expected this, but after he was calm for so long, Logan was honestly surprised, and startled. Wade was easily subdued when Logan held him down for long enough. Wade was a sobbing mess, and Logan carefully cared for Wade until he fell into a restless sleep. There were so many hurdles to trip over, when dealing with Wade. Logan sighed and felt so tired. The X-Men kept trying to get ahold of him, but he couldn't leave Wade alone. Not right now. Logan sighed and decided to go to the bathroom. He looked like crap, and he eventually decided to take a shower. He'd have to help Wade shower eventually too. Logan sighed about that, he didn't want to, but if he left Wade alone... He'd kill himself again. And, Wade always helped Logan, always. This was the least he could do after being such a horrible friend.


	3. To Show You're Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Steve talk, and Steve realizes just how alike they are. Wade struggles to reject the voices' words, but in the end, he accepts what they think. Logan tries very hard to help Wade, but is just one tired hairy man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, don't always expect a chapter every day. I can't promise you that, but I'll try.

When Steve entered the apartment, Peter was staring at the wall blankly. He should've covered his face, no one knew his identity. SHIELD had wanted Spider-Man's help, but it was going to be on Peter's terms. Peter negotiated with them, they had Peter's full support, without question, however they had to stop investigating his identity. Now, he regretted this decision, but he had to protect Aunt May. Aunt May, who now lives comfortably in Canada, safe from harm, living off of the money SHIELD pays for his work. Peter is always left with barely enough, but he can work another job. He can't do this any more, he can't continue working for SHIELD. Steve was a little surprised at how young Spider-Man looked. "Spider-Man?" Steve said softly and Peter turned to look at him. His eyes were red and irritated from crying. "H-hey Steve." Peter said shakily. He tried to smile, but it failed. "You're... How old are you?" Steve asked softly. Peter laughed weakly. "I'm 23 and in college. My, uh... My name is Peter." Peter said softly. Not for long, he'd have to quit to get another job to pay for Aunt May. Peter couldn't bring himself to blame Deadpool though. Peter did this to himself. Peter clenched his jaw and buried his face in his hands. Steve felt a burst of sympathy, Steve wasn't exactly the greatest person when he was young. Still, it didn't excuse what Peter had done. Steve sat down beside Peter and looked at him in disapproving understanding. "I hope you understand what you've done." Steve said in that stern Captain America voice. Peter looked over at him and his face was full of so much remorse. "I understand. I understand." Peter said his voice cracking. "This is all my fault." Peter wiped at his eyes as he started crying again. Steve sighed and rubbed at his temples. "It is. You should have brought Deadpool to us." Steve scolded and Peter almost snapped back at him, but he sighed and nodded. "I should've, but... I had orders from SHIELD. I never thought to question them, I honestly thought they were just going to lock him up, like they do with every other villain." Peter explained softly, ignoring the tears streaming down his cheeks. "I had no reason to doubt them. They were true to their word with me." Peter said softly, but his voice was slightly broken. He was so tired, he had a fight with the rhino before coming to the meeting, and then he heard what they had done to Deadpool, and he was just so tired. "Is... Is he okay?" Peter asked so softly. Steve looked him in the eyes, searching him. "... No. No he's not. You broke him." You, Steve had said, you. And Peter knew it was true, thinking back on it now. He remembered Deadpool's silence, how he had flinched when he snapped at him. Peter stood up to walk to the window sill. He closed his eyes tightly and hunched over. "I know... I should've... I should've done something better. I'm not the person Un-... My hero believed I could be." He whispered. Steve remembered his own doubts about living up to his own personal hero's hopes for him. "Do... You want to try to make this right?" Steve asked and he was honestly surprised by the sob that escaped Peter's lips. "Yes, I-I have to try. I-." Peter breathed heavily sliding down to his knees. He pressed his forehead to the wall. "... But I can't." He whispered softly. Steve sighed. "I need to talk with Logan. Don't leave." He said softly. Peter nodded slowly and pulled off his gloves to run his hands through his messy hair. He felt torn apart, and wrecked, it's what he deserves.

 

Logan answered the phone after helping wash Wade off. After last night’s episode he was even more distant, no longer eating again. However, Wade was more compliant, which made cleaning and dressing him easier. But the quiet was so lonely. "Yeah... What's wrong Steve?" Logan answered softly. "Oh so now he wants to help Bub? After what he's done?" Logan snarled. As Steve continued Logan grit his teeth and sighed. "I'll talk to Wade... If he responds... If he says its okay, then Spider-Man can start to fix his mess. But one mistake and I come after him. This time I won't wait till Wade is completely destroyed." Logan said fiercely hanging up and heading to the room Wade was in. Logan almost panicked seeing Wade laying so still. His eyes were shut, and for a horrifying moment Logan fought he'd killed himself again. Finally though, a long steady breath escaped Wade and Logan's body lost most of its tension. That fear and concern for Wade, however, didn't fade. He was glad Wade was asleep, but he knew it wouldn't last. Logan walked to the bedside and waited carefully. Wade would wake up from a nightmare, like every other time, and Logan would have to hold him down until he relaxed. It was hard to see Wade like this. Wade was always joking and was always laughing... Logan sighed when he realized it was probably fake, he just never wanted to accept that Wade, was... Well, broken. 

It wasn't very long after he entered the room, that Wade's body went tense, and suddenly he was screaming and bolting upright. Logan straddled him and pinned him down quickly, he had to be fast to make sure Wade didn't hurt himself. "It's okay Wade, it's okay." Logan said desperately. Eventually Wade stopped struggling, and Logan carefully, so very carefully, sat next to Wade and pulled him close. Wade's body trembled and Logan felt so angry. How could anyone do this to someone like Wade? He was defenseless, no matter how much Wade, himself, may deny it. When the tremors stopped, and Wade seemed okay, Logan spoke softly. "Steve called again. He talked to the Avengers, and quit SHIELD, after what they did to you, he no longer wants to work with them." Logan said gently as he carefully wrapped a blanket around his shoulders and hugged Wade, covering them both with the blanket. Wade seemed more relaxed now, at first he had flinched and panicked every time Logan tried to touch him, now, thankfully he was once again used to gentle touches. "He talked to Spidey." When Logan said that, Wade tensed up slightly, and Logan realized that the term Spidey carried too much affection, more than Spider-Man deserved. Logan frowned and pulled Wade closer. "Steve said that Spider-Man feels horrible, that he had no idea they'd torture you." Logan continued as Wade's face was filled with conflicting emotions. "Steve said they both knew that what he did was still unacceptable. Apparently Spider-Man wants to make this right. I told them I'd ask what you wanted... You don't have to decide right now Bub. You can wait as long as you need." Logan said comfortingly, as Wade turned, so his face was buried in Logan's chest. Logan smiled sadly, and understood that Wade didn't want to talk right now. Logan held Wade close and pretended to not notice the damp spot forming on his shirt, or the way Wade shook softly as he cried.

 

Wade was glad Logan got tired of sleeping on the couch and just started sleeping in bed with Wade. It was comforting. Wade wasn't having as many nightmares now that Logan slept beside him. Wade was still struggling to ignore the voices telling him this was all just a hallucination. (Still trying to believe that this is real? That Logan and Captain America care about you.) White said with a conceited tone. [That Spider-Man cares about you?] Yellow hissed. Wade shivered and bit his lip. It broke the skin, but Wade didn't care. Wade was scratching at his leg without realizing it. (You think anyone would care about a monster like you?) [White's right, you think someone cares about us? About a freaky waste of spa-] Wade was shaken out of his stupor by Logan grabbing his blood soaked hands. Wade looked at him owlishly. "Wade, what are you doing?" Logan asked his voice rough with sleep. Wade looked down at his hands and blinked. He had cut a large gash in his leg. He didn't even notice it through the constant hum of pain from the cancer. "I... I didn't even notice." Wade admitted softly, ashamed. Logan sighed and grabbed a cloth from the bedside table and started to carefully wipe the blood off of Wade's hands and eventually cleaning it away from where the gash once was. "You've gotta be more careful Wade." Logan scolded gently and laid back down, dragging Wade with him. Wade relaxed despite himself with the soothing warm around him. Logan pulled a blanket over both of them. (It's not real. Why do you keep accepting his kindness? It's only going to hurt more when reality comes back in.) White warned as Wade sighed and tried to fall asleep.

After an hour of failed attempts to sleep, Wade decided to think about Spidey- Spider-Man's offer. [He's not even real, why are you considering it?] Yellow snarled, and if it didn't make Logan so sad, Wade would just kill himself to shut them up for a little while. (Why aren't we leaving? We are just a burden on Logan, whether this is a hallucination or not.) White whispered. Wade did his best to ignore them. Wade wanted to not even consider that Spider-Man might be sorry. Part of him thought it was just another trap, but that part that still believed in Spider-Man, despite what he'd done, made him want to accept the offer. If this is a hallucination, ([It is!]), then... Why not pretend like Spider-Man actually cared? It wouldn't help, or hurt anything, besides... He was just troubling Logan... Even if this is just a hallucination, the voices were quick to say that it is, Wade ignored them. Even though this is a hallucination, it's just easier to agree with them, Wade hated that Logan looked so tired, and worn down. Especially because it was his fault, if he was just a better person. If he had been a better person... None of this would have happened. When you think about it... It's always Wade's fault. Wade shivered as the cold air irritated his skin, and Wade went back under the covers, shifting over to cuddle up to Logan with a sad sigh. 

Logan woke up and his heart sped up at the smell of pancakes. Wade's pancakes. Logan ran out and he smiled weakly at Wade. He was still quiet, not singing like usual, but he was eating some of the pancakes, and he seemed to be making some for Logan too. It was nowhere near Wade's usual amount of pancakes, but it was something. Wade looked at Logan over his shoulder and offered a weak smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Hey... I um... I thought about Spider-Man's offer... I figure... It can't hurt, can it?" Wade said softly and Logan looked at him worriedly. "Are you sure?" Logan asked and placed a large hand on Wade's shoulder. Wade's cancer was pretty bad today, so the touch hurt, but at the same time the concern was too good for him to push him off. "Yeah... I-... And not just... Just cause he offered, but ‘cause... Well you need help." Wade said softly and Logan shook his head. "Not at all, it's the least I can do. You shouldn't do this for me. What do you want Wade?" Logan asked gently and Wade closed his eyes to think long and hard. It was hard with how loud the voices were, but Wade knew what he wanted, and what Logan needed. They needed all they help they could get. "... I... Want Spider-Man to come help." Wade said softly and Logan sighed and nodded. Logan moved the skillet and set it aside to pull Wade close and hug him. Logan knew this had to have been hard on him. Despite the loud protests of the voices, Wade hugged Logan back, and just enjoyed the best hallucination he's ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Aolaiyi for pointing out a glaring Chemistry and Biology error in the first chapter. Thank you very much for your help.


	4. To Show You Can Change

Spider-Man had fallen into a restless sleep, and like he so often does, forgot to change clothes. It didn't matter, he had sent in his letter of resignation to SHIELD, and to his college. He just had to find a new job, that's what he had to do, but if Steve found a way for him to make up for this, he might not have time to get a second job. Peter bit his lip and sighed. He started to look online for crappy apartments nearby. He had enough saved up to last a long while in a bad place. Peter was exhausted by the time he found a place and sent in his two week notice. Still he had a shift at work to go to in an hour, then he had to go on patrol after that, would he be able to- Peter's thoughts were interrupted by loud strong knocking. Peter's spider-sense wasn't acting up, so he opened the door to reveal Steve wearing casual clothes. "Uh, hey Steve, I've got to go to work in an hour, what's up?" Peter said awkwardly. He didn't know how to talk to Steve ever since... Well, what he did. Peter didn't notice the way Steve looked around at the boxes and the mess with concern. "Are you moving son?" Steve asked and Peter looked up at him and then sighed rubbing his neck uncomfortably. "I... Quit SHIELD, so I have to get a second job... I... I'm moving to the Bronx..." Peter admitted fiddling with his shirt as he avoided Steve's look. "I thought your normal job paid well?" Steve asked quizzically. Peter shifted on his feet and looked at the ground. "It- it does, but it's not enough to support me and my aunt." He admitted and Steve felt more confused, did he really know so little about his teammate? Although in his defense, he didn't even know his identity till recently. Still, how could he know about Peter's money problems and how he supported his aunt? It was disheartening that Peter didn't ask for help. Steve looked around, and through some boxes. Peter didn't have the heart to tell him to stop. Steve smiled when he saw a college text book. "You're going to school." Steve said approvingly, but when Peter didn't say anything, Steve looked up and saw the sad look on Peter's face. "What's wrong, son?" Steve asked and the younger of the two sighed. "I was in school, I just sent in my letter of resignation." The brunette shifted uncomfortably under the blond's stare. "You quit college?" Steve asked with a crack in his voice. Peter glared up at him, clearly uncomfortable about all of Steve's questions. "Why are you here?" Peter said as he took the textbook and put it back in the book it was originally in. Cap sighed and knew that this would just be more trouble for the obviously struggling superhero. "Wolverine called, and said Deadpool would be okay with you coming to help." Peter's head shot up at that, and the hope in his eyes made Steve realize just how much this whole situation has affected him. "I'll do it." Peter said instantly and Steve wanted to convince him otherwise, but he couldn't, not with how desperate Peter looked to make this right. "What are you going to do about your job?" Steve asked softly as Peter frowned and suddenly looked concerned. Then he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'll... I'll handle it." Steve wanted to protest, but Peter looked up at him strongly. "I'm helping him. I need to make this right Steve." Peter said and suddenly determination filled Peter's expression. Steve sighed and nodded. "I'll pick you up later. So you can get your affairs in order." Steve said before leaving Peter alone.

Peter gathered his things and sighed softly. He pulled out his phone and called his best friend Harry. "Hey Harry... I'm gonna be out of town, and then I'm switching apartments, do you mind if I leave my stuff at your place? Just until I move." Peter sighed in relief. "Thank you so much Harry." Peter worked on his finances and sent all of the money he had left to May's accounts, then told his boss, he had to help a family member. They weren't very understanding, and Peter was fired. Peter sighed and put his face in his hands. He couldn't bring himself to cry about it, if this was the cost of making things right, then he'd gladly pay it. 

Peter finished packing and Harry has sent some workers to pick up everything that wasn't in the suitcase Peter had packed for going to help Wade. It had all of his Spider-Man stuff in it, along with some casual clothes. That was all. Peter decided to just go to the tower. He wasn't suited up at all, but he figured Steve would tell JARVIS to let him in. He was proven correct when JARVIS' British voice fell over the silence of the waiting room. It was after closing hours, no one else was there. "Mr. Parker, please enter the elevator." Peter nodded and obeyed. He leaned against the wall in the elevator.

 

Wade fidgeted laying in bed for the majority of the day. Logan had been called out on a major mission, that despite many protests he couldn't get out of it. (That much mean the hallucination is ending.) White taunted and Wade's breath hitched. Wade stood up and walked into the bathroom. He dug around for a razor, when he didn't find one, he left the bathroom to search the rest of the safe house. {Are you finally going to kill yourself? Thank goodness.} Yellow said with a loud cackle. It took forever, but finally Wade found a nice sharp kitchen knife. Wade started singing Bullet by Hollywood Undead as he walked into the bathroom and shut the shower door. "So what should we do? Hmmm? Just go for the jugular, skin ourselves? Oo! Oo! Or better yet, we knick a couple veins and bleed out!" Wade said excitedly looking at the knife with an excited grin. {Knick the veins, we go numb when you do that, bye bye cancer pain.} Yellow chimed in and Wade nodded and stripped out of his clothes. Wade grinned happily and set to work carefully slicing his veins, until his hands were shaking so badly, that he dropped the knife. There was blood everywhere, he wasn't concerned the drain took care of that mess for the most part. 

Wade was out for a while and woke slowly. He hummed happily and stretched slightly. He sat up and went to grab the knife, only to see it gone. Not only was that gone, all of the blood was as well. (Oh shit.) White said softly. {We're gonna have one angry Werewolf on our hands.} (He's a wolverine, not a werewolf, Yellow.) Wade ignored their argument in favor of panicking. 'Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit.' Wade repeated mentally. Wade was so in for it. Wade sat there and debated not leaving. {Face it Wade, even in a hallucination, you can't hide forever.} Yellow said offhandedly. Wade groaned lowly and stood up shakily. He almost fell over, but bleeding out will do that to you. Wade went to sneak into the closet when he heard someone clear their throat. (Never mind! Run forest run!) White yelled as Wade slowly looked over his shoulder to see a very disappointed Wolverine. "Shit." Wade said softly and put his hands over his towel covered crotch and went with his usual escape tactic, annoyance. "Logan! You can't just peep on a lady when she-" "Shut up." Wade flinched at the unhidden anger in Logan's voice. {Yep we are fucking screwed.} Yellow commented and there was a bunch of panicked mumbles between the two boxes as Wade looked away from Logan in shame. "I should have known better than to leave you alone." Logan said softly, and the disappointment in his voice killed Wade. Even in a hallucination that disappointment wasn't what he wanted. (Hey! It's not our fault, with how often people tell us to just go fucking die!) White said defensively as Wade chewed on his lip and fidgeted. "Do you really get so much out of killing yourself, that it never occurs to you that someone who cares about you is going to see your dead body?" Logan said sharply, and holy hell Logan sounded hurt. {Are those tears in his eyes?!} Yellow said desperately and the next thing Wade knew, Logan was sobbing into his hands and guilt hit Wade like a rampaging Hulk. Wade rushed over, barely remembering to hold his towel up. "Shit, Logan. I'm sorry." Wade said his voice cracking in the middle and Logan laughed in between sobs. "You're just sorry it upset me. And that's the sad part Wade." Logan said before looking up at him tears streaming down his face. "The thing is you should regret killing yourself, but all you regret is being found." Logan said and it was true. It was so true that it left Wade speechless. "I'm upset because you don't care if you die." Logan said after a long moment. His words were shaky as he wiped at his eyes. "I'm upset because it probably hurts like hell, and you don't care because you don't stay dead." Logan said and his breath hitched as he started crying harder. Wade's face filled with remorse as he pulled Logan close to his bare chest and mumbled apologies. Who cares if this is a hallucination? He made Logan cry. It took a while before Logan finally stopped crying, and by the end of it, both heroes were exhausted. "Get dressed Wade." Logan said as he stood up. "I'm going to make dinner... You were probably dead the whole time, I doubt you remembered to eat." Logan said and the weary pain in his voice made Wade shift uncomfortably. When Logan left, Wade got dressed and then sat back down on the bed. {We made Logan cry.} Yellow said unhelpfully. Wade sighed and covered his face with his hands. Man he really fucked this hallucination up, even in his head he makes everyone around him suffer. Wade sighed and laid on his stomach in bed, thinking about how to make this up to Logan. The way Logan's voice had shaken as he spoke was haunting Wade as he laid there. When the smell of food his his nose, Wade sheepishly made his way to the kitchen. He figured he at least owed Logan an explanation as to why he killed himself every chance Wade gets. "... It hurts at first." Wade said and Logan turned to look at him concerned as Wade rubbed at the back of his neck and sighed. "But then, I start to go numb." Logan looked shaken by how casually Wade said all of this. "And suddenly the cancer pain is gone, then the boxes stop talking and it's peaceful." Wade said softly. "Then I die and everything stops for just a little while. Then the boxes come back and everything hurts." Wade continued just as softly. "I-I didn't know." Logan admitted. "The cancer, it really hurts all the time?" Logan asked in horror, and then Wade laughed. It was an empty tired laugh, and then Wade looked at him and his eyes were dark with suffering. "Yeah. All the time, every part of my body, everything hurts." Wade said and Logan thought back to all those times when Logan initiated contact and Wade shied away. "I hurt you when I touch you." Logan said softly, horrified. Wade looked up instantly and shook his head. "No! I mean yeah it hurts a bit more, but the kind touches, they feel nice even when they hurt." Wade said and Logan looked so torn up about this. "I feel human for a moment, even though it hurts. Especially when someone else touches me, I feel like I belong for once." Wade admitted and finally Logan couldn't take anymore of this dark, soft spoken confessions and pulled Wade close and mumbled promises. About how he'd find a way to make it stop hurting, about how Wade would get better. Wade just enjoyed the hug and once again thanked his fucked up mind for this hallucination.


	5. To Show That Even the Guilty Need Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider-Man joins the Wade and Logan bachelor pad, and tries his hardest to make things right. Also even though Wade is shit at taking care of himself, he will make sure people take care of themselves.

"So... You're just going to drive me down there? What can I do to help? What... What if I just make things worse?" Peter asked nervously. Steve sighed and put his face in his hands, Peter had been doing this for the past 20 minutes. He was in his costume now. Peter just kept pacing, and occasionally walked back and forth on the ceiling as well. "ENOUGH!" Steve snapped and Peter jumped up to the ceiling and stuck there. Steve groaned as Peter came back down. "Let's go. Grab your things and follow me. Happy volunteered to drive us down to Wolverine safe house." Steve said and grabbed his own change of clothes. Peter was shaking with nerves as they walked down to the van, and hopped in. Peter was silent during the long drive, and constantly fidgeted. He squirmed and Steve just ignored him, with more than a little difficulty. When they were halfway there, Peter finally spoke up. "... I... I became a hero to help people." Steve looked up at Peter who was suddenly very still. Steve couldn't see his face, not when he was wearing the mask, but he figured his face looked like it did when he saw Peter for the first time. "I... I let a criminal go... And he killed someone who meant everything to me... I decided to protect people." Peter's voice cracked towards the end, like he was about to cry. "I protected people from bullies and abusers... And- and now... I-I..." Peter's jaw clenched and he put his head in his gloved hands. He was shaking softly, and it seemed obvious that Peter was crying. Steve was frozen for a moment, unsure of what to do about this. "All I've ever wanted- all I've ever worked for... Is to help people." Peter said with a soft, hoarse voice. "A-and now- now... I don't know who I am." Peter's soft crying got louder and in that moment Peter looked so much like a child, that Steve couldn't just sit there. He moved to sit beside the young hero and pulled him close as Peter sobbed. Steve sighed and gently rubbed Peter's back. Yes, Peter was guilty, and Wade definitely deserved more care than Peter. It didn't mean he was going to leave Peter alone to cry his heart out. As bad as it sounded, Steve felt better because this was tearing Peter apart. It meant Peter knew what he did was wrong, and it was bothering him.

 

Logan got the call that morning, saying that Steve and Spider-Man were on their way. After asking Wade if he was sure this is what he wanted, 4 or some times, and getting increasingly annoyed yeses, Logan finally relented. Logan was more nervous than Wade was it seemed. Logan sighed and worked on the spare bedroom. It was only after a while of moving things around that he realized he had no idea how Spider-Man was planning to keep his identity a secret. Logan sighed and decided to make sure he was as far away from the bedroom they now shared. Logan sighed and cooked enough food for 4 super heroes. Wade woke up much later, by that time the other two superheroes arrived. Wade looked kinda skittish and froze in the doorway, and Spider-Man also froze. Eventually Spider-Man shifted and looked at the ground and rubbed at the back of his neck in shame. "I-I..." Spider-Man's voice cracked and he looked so ashamed. "... I'm so-..." Spider-Man seemed to shrink in on himself, seemingly realizing that saying sorry wasn't going to cut it. He turned to Logan and looked sheepish. "... I'll... I'll just wait in my room... Enjoy your meal." Spider-Man said softly and then looked even more ashamed, because he didn't know where to go. Wade seemed very unsettled by the way Spider-Man was acting and spoke up. "Logan made enough for the four of us. Come sit with us, please." Wade asked and though Spider-Man looked conflicted, he eventually sighed softly and nodded. Logan was honestly surprised by how quiet Spider-Man was. Logan looked up at Steve with barely hidden concern. He didn't know this was affecting the Web-Head so much. Steve meet his eyes and frowned softly. The two both sighed at the silence of their world's once two loudest superheroes. The lunch was so awkward, without Spider-Man's quips or Wade's rambling. The silence was unbearable. Steve almost didn't want to leave, worried that Spider-Man would be treated poorly. "Spider-Man, give me your phone." Steve said as he was leaving. Spider-Man obliged and Steve gave the young hero his number, just in case. Spider-Man seemed to relax a bit at that. Steve left with Happy, worrying about Peter the whole way back to the tower.

 

Peter had done everything Logan told him to do, no matter how ridiculous. Like climbing on the roof to make sure nothing was stuck up there, Peter didn't complain at all. When it was time for dinner, the young hero was honestly too tired. He went into his room for the time being and just laid down. Peter wished he could take off his damn mask, but it was too risky. He pulled it up over his nose and tried to fall asleep. He figured he should probably eat something, but then he thought of what he had done, and thought better of it. Spider-Man was almost asleep, when the door creaked open. Peter stayed very still, not wanting to alert whoever it was to the fact that he was awake.

Wade was concerned about the Spider-Man of his hallucination. He didn't come to dinner. Logan didn't have an issue with it, but Wade did. Wade waited until Logan fell asleep to quietly grab a small meal for the hero and entered Spider-Man's temporary room. He was kind of surprised to see the Web-Head already asleep. Wade chewed on his scarred lip. Wade slowly walked over and when Spider-Man didn't move, Wade gently touched the younger hero's perfect skin. The hero didn't move, still, only letting out a shaky breath. Wade sighed and set the hero's food on the bedside table. "... I don't know why you're here." Wade said softly. "If it's a trap, or you really do feel guilty. I'm not sure if I like either of those options." The scarred man confused. The superhero didn't react, which is the only reason Wade could say these things. "I'm sorry that I made you hate me." The mercenary said finally getting that weight off his chest. Wade smiled and sighed happily before standing up and walking away. He shut the door quietly behind him. Wade crawled back in bed with Logan and smiled easily. (Whew, finally got that off our chest.) White said easily, and Yellow hummed in agreement. Wade slept easily that night.

On the other hand Spider-Man has never struggled so hard to sleep in his life. After Wade left, following his apology, Peter cried. He had to pull off his mask, as he covered his head with the blanket and sobbed into his pillow. He cried for a long while, before he knew he had to make this right. He pulled on his mask after wiping at his face, and decided to actually clean things up. Spider-Man shivered and felt cold leaving his bed. Spider-Man stayed up until the sun rose, cleaning the house, and by the time he fell asleep, he had finished cooking breakfast, before he made the mistake of sitting down and fell asleep at the counter. He was exhausted, but still he felt bad for falling asleep, he could have, he should have done more. Peter had made an omelette with bacon and green peppers, toast, and made bowls of fresh fruit, with yogurt. Peter forgot to eat the food Wade brought him, and he fell asleep before eating breakfast today. Spider-Man had taken his gloves off, and his shirt rode up a bit in the back revealing still bruised skin, from his most recent fight, with venom. 

Wade yawned as he woke up and smelled food. He got excited and sat up too fast, accidentally smacking Logan, who was still asleep in the face. Logan growled in response, Wade was really confused, until he realized that Spider-Man was here. "Logan, Spidey made breakfast." Logan scoffed and rolled over. Wade sighed and got up walking into the kitchen, only to frown seeing Spider-Man asleep. Wade scratched at the back of his head ignoring the skin flakes that fell off as a result. Wade looked around surprised by how clean everything was. Given that Logan never cleans anything, it was pretty obvious that it was Spider-Man. Which means that the young hero hasn't slept much, and with the exposed bruises on his perfect skin. Wade sighed and bit his lip, debating on wether or not to move the young man. Wade eventually decided to carry the young man to bed. Wade walked closer only to hear a soft whine escape the young man. Wade frowned and carefully picked up the Web-Head. The costumed hero moved closer to Wade as he slept. When Wade carefully out the hero in bed, he frowned seeing the full plate of food, he was starting to worry. Wade carefully moved to Peter's mask and gently lifted it over the hero's nose. He frowned when he felt that the mask was slightly wet. It was around where his eyes would be, and Wade felt a pang of sympathy. Wade brought another fresh plate of food to the hero's room. Wade sat down beside the hero's sleeping form. "... Sorry." Wade heard Spider-Man mumble. Finally Deadpool couldn't take this anymore and got up to leave. "So sorry." {Oh fuck! Spider-Man is crying!} Yellow screamed frantically. (WHAT DO WE DO?) White screamed and Wade walked over and sat down beside Spider-Man and carefully lifted the younger man's head into his lap and gently ran his hands over the thin fabric of his mask. "It's okay." He whispered softly. "'s not." Spider-Man mumbled in his sleep. Wade sighed and continued to run his hands over the fabric. Wade knew he should be afraid of the hero, but he couldn't bring himself to hate him. Yes, Spidey was an ass, and yes Spidey turned him in. But, Spider-Man wasn't the one who forced acid down his throat, or tortured him. Eventually the hero calmed down and started to sleep peacefully. Wade continued for a moment longer, before finally moving the hero's head back to the pillow. When Wade looked up, his eyes met Logan's. The gruff man didn't actually seem upset, but he wasn't exactly happy either. Wade blushed shyly and got up leaving the hero alone again.

Logan and Wade remained in silence for a moment as Logan looked at the work Spider-Man had gotten done in silence. When Logan was done looking around he sat down at the counter and sniffed the food distrustfully, which Wade disapproved of, and to prove it, Wade ate what Spider-Man had made, without question. Surprisingly, it was rather good. Wade noticed it was still warm, and frowned at the realization that the hero had really just now gone to sleep. "What's bothering you bub?" Logan asked finally breaking the silence. He still wasn't eating the food, preferring to wait for Wade's body to act up if it's poisoned, because it was too late to stop Wade anyways. "Spider-Man just fell asleep." Wade said softly and Logan did look confused at that. "What do you mean?" Wade sighed softly and frowned. "How much did you see earlier?" Wade asked instead of answering. "Just you petting the damn kid's head." Logan grumbled angrily, bending the fork in his hand slightly. Wade nodded and looked conflicted. "I found Spider-Man asleep on the counter, the food prepared. Everything is cleaned and that must have taken a while. And now Spider-Man has missed 2 meals. Dinner and breakfast. And when I carried him to bed, he started crying in his sleep, and apologizing." Wade said softly and he shook his head mournfully. "You do realize you are the guy who refused to eat for weeks, right?" "Yes I know I'm a hypocrite!" Wade snapped startling Logan. "And yes, you have every right to be mad at Spidey, but dammit, we don't even know his side of the story! And it seems like no one cares at all that Spider-Man is also suffering! And he's a hero, he deserves more help than I do, even if he's in the wrong!" Wade continued angrily and Logan sighed in disappointment. "No Wade, you deserve help, and-." Logan was cut off by Wade. "And I am getting help, from you. Who's helping him?" Wade said and his scarred face showed determination and irritation, and Logan couldn't help but think that Wade looked alive for the first time since the incident. Logan sighed and gave Wade a look that said, alright, you win. "When he wakes up, we will ask him for his side of the story. No matter what happened to him-." When Wade interrupted him again, Logan figured he should just get used to that. "It doesn't excuse what he's done, I know." Deadpool said in that voice someone gets when they're repeating something they've heard over and over again. "Now will you eat the food, it's clearly not poisoned." Wade said breaking the serious moment, and causing Logan to let out a loud, full bellied laugh, before finally he started to eat.


	6. To Show Who You Really Are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so very late, especially in comparison to the speed of the other updates. I had to deal with some very stressful things. I had to give up my cat, for their own good, doesn't make it any easier. She's gone on this Saturday. She loves me to death, so I'm heartbroken. I'm also currently at my mother's and it is literally the most stressful place in the entire world for me. So yeah, sorry, but not completely sorry.

Peter woke up much later in the day and groaned feeling his stomach complain. Being a superhuman meant needing to eat a lot, and missing 3 or so meals in a row was definitely not good for him. Peter was in a sort of daze as he got up and wandered into the kitchen. He dug around in the fridge grabbing a piece of pizza from a box and started to eat. He almost pulled off his mask, before remembering where he was. He stopped and looked around sleepily, and when he didn't see anyone, he sighed and relaxed scarfing down damn near the entire box of pizza. "Spider-Man." Logan's gruff voice washed over Peter, and suddenly he jolted up and almost tripped in his hurry. "Sorry, were you saving that? I get kinda wonky when I forget to eat, so I figured hey I should eat, but I should've asked-." Peter bit his lip when Logan held up his hand. "Wade wants to know your side of the story." Logan said sternly, almost coldly. Peter visibly shied away, he pulled his mask all the way down. "It doesn't matter. I messed up, his side is the right one." Peter said strongly, despite his anxious and nervous posture. Logan sighed and growled lowly, causing Peter to flinch. "I didn't say anything about that, I said Wade wants to know. And he deserves the truth." When Logan put it that way, Peter didn't know what to do. "It-... He... He shouldn't have to be around me." Peter said softly and the self-hatred in his words was very obvious. "I don't... I don't want to make him face me... Not after what I've done." Peter said his voice growing softer and softer as he spoke. He fidgeted anxiously, Peter wanted to hide again, man he should've just waited until night to get up and eat. They shouldn't have to see him, what is he doing. "Oi!" Logan snapped and Peter whipped his head back towards him. Peter stopped his fidgeting and just seemed frozen in shock by the loud noise. "He wants to see you, you want to make things right? Then get the fuck in there." Logan snarled and Peter nodded right away, not really wanting to, but he didn't want to upset them. Peter left his unfinished food there as he slowly walked towards Logan and Wade's room. Deadpool was back in his suit, and Peter didn't know how to feel about that, but at least his weapons were gone. Just when Peter thought about fleeing, Deadpool looked at him, and Peter shyly walked into the room fully.

 

Logan sighed in the kitchen and put away Spidey's food. He felt a little bad for scaring the kid away from his meal, but it was a necessary thing. Logan knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help but want to snoop through the younger hero's belongings. Logan entered the room slowly, glad that Wade had Spider-Man distracted. Logan was a little surprised by how little the hero seemed to have brought with him. It made him a bit concerned that it seemed that Peter didn't use the dresser or any of the furniture in the room besides the bed. Logan's eyes fell on a small bag. Wolverine wondered for a moment if that was really all the hero brought with him. A quick check of the room confirmed his suspicions. Logan grabbed the bag and began to pull things out of it. It only had Spider-Man things in it, no personal things, or so Logan thought until he found a phone and a small laptop. Logan pulled them out and clicked the power button on the StarkPhone. It showed a few messages from an Aunt May, she was talking about concerns with the large amount of money the hero, or Peter, as the woman said had transferred to her account. Along with a few messages from unknown numbers about jobs. Logan's brow furrowed as he set the phone aside and attempted to access the laptop, only to find it password protected. Since he knew so little about the hero, he figured it wasn't even worth trying to crack it. Logan began scribbling down numbers that were listed as sending messages to Peter, or calling him. Logan put the items back in the bag, just like they had been before. He set the bag back in the corner and left. He had some calls to make.

 

Wade was a little surprised to see the hero. He seemed anxious and tense, and Wade frowned under the safety of his mask. "You can leave if you want." Wade said softly, and Spider-Man's head jerked up to look at him. "I-I... You... Logan, he said you wanted me... I can leave if I'm making you uncomfortable... I understand, you uh... You probably hate me after all." Spider-Man said before letting out this bitter and sad sounding laugh after that, and his shoulders slumped downwards. His arms crossed slightly, it seemed more for protection than in anger. [Hold up, he thinks the big idiot hates him?] Yellow asked Incredulously. "Huh?" Wade managed. (Great job, Wade.) White said sarcastically. "Because... I uh... I got you tortured," the word tortured cracked in the middle and wavered, "and it's my fault they got you. And they hurt you, and it's all my fault." Spider-Man's words were cracking the longer he spoke and his shoulders were shaking faintly. "So- it's... It's only natural for you to hate me... I'd hate me too." Spider-Man finished, and Wade was completely in shock. (Damn... He has a point. Why don't we hate him?) White asked and Yellow instantly replied. [Because of that display right there, his words shaking, saying he would hate himself!] Wade shook himself out of it when he missed Spidey say something, and he turned and began leaving, looking so defeated, even through his suit. "Wait!" Wade yelled and Spider-Man sighed softly and his hand slid down the doorframe, as he turned back around to face him. Spidey seemed hesitant to come back but he slowly came back. "... Why did you turn me in?" Wade asked, getting straight to the point. Spider-Man answered in a soft hesitant voice. "They said that you were dangerous. You killed some agents, and were unstable. It was my orders." (That is all true, we did kinda do all of that, and we are unstable.) White agreed softly. "Did you know?" Wade asked his voice wavering. "Did you know they would torture me?" "No! I would never just let someone be tortured. Not even criminals deserve that!" Spider-Man said in that strong heroic voice. Despite not being asked another question, Spider-Man continued. "They never hurt any other criminals, not even Loki! I had no reason to think that they would hurt you. If- if I had known." The young hero's voice cracked and wavered, like he was about to cry. "I... I should have... I should have done something differently. You didn't deserve what happened to you." Spider-Man said, but his words were shaking and it sounded like he was crying. "How do I know you're not lying?" Wade asked calmly. [(What?!)] the boxes screeched. [1. You're questioning a hallucination. And 2. What the fuck?!] Yellow yelled. But everything fell silent when Spider-Man grabbed the edges of his mask. (Is he doing what I think he's doing?) White said softly, before being stunned into silence when the mask was removed. It revealed a young man, with his eyes tightly shut, and tears sliding down his freckled cheeks. His hair was messy, and perfect. Wade's jaw dropped as Spider-Man's eyes slowly opened. Hazel eyes, gorgeous hazel eyes. He looked at Wade as he shook faintly. "I didn't know. If I had known, I never would have turned you in... I am so sorry." The young man said as he put his face in his gloveless hands. Wade couldn't move, could hardly breath. [Should-... Should we comfort him?] Yellow asked softly as Wade tried to figure out what to make of this. The brunette stood there for a long moment before he shut his eyes and wiped away his tears hearing to leave again, taking Wade's silence as him rejecting his attempts to make things right. Wade got up and ran to pull Spidey close. "Woah, woah!" The young, almost teenage looking hero was pressed close to Wade's chest. Wade was grateful for the courage his suit gives him. "Did you just reveal your identity to prove you meant what you said?" Wade asked softly in wonder and amazement. The young hero nodded weakly as he wrapped his arms around Wade. Wade's heart was pounding and he didn't know what to do. What could he do when he was offered such a huge sign of trust? Wade looked up to see a surprised Logan staring down the hall at the mere and the hero. Wade glared at him, his mask furrowing slightly, causing Logan to turn and leave. "How old are you anyways?" Wade asked trying to break the awkward silence. "23." Peter answered, though it was slightly muffled by Wade's suit. Wade hummed in response and then chuckled. "I think you're lying, baby boy." Wade said with a laugh, causing Peter to smack him lightly. "But only about your age." When Wade said that Peter looked up at him with bright eyes. He smiled sound beautifully at that, and Wade was once again flooded by how handsome he really looked, and so pure. Wade's heart was racing just as fast as it raced when he would think about Spider-Man. "I don't expect you to accept my apology, but I'm glad you listened." Peter said softly. Wade nodded and wrapped his arms around the small hero. This was nice, really nice. The warmth of the smaller hero practically radiated off of him, and this comforting touch didn't bother his sensitive skin. Though that might be because of the suit. All too soon, they had to break apart. The young hero scratched the back of his head shyly, but he looked like a heavy weight had been lifted off his shoulders. "You're a good person, Spidey." Wade said gently and suddenly the younger hero burst into tears and started to sob. [Oh shit we broke Spider-Man] Yellow said, unhelpfully. Wade was suddenly hugged again by a sobbing brunet. (How is this our life?) White asked baffled. 

When Peter decided to head to bed, Wade's mind was still reeling. Logan eventually joined him and sent Wade a look. It was obvious he wanted an explanation on what happened with Peter. {He told us his name!} (We saw his perfect, pretty face!) {We are planning on touching ourself tonight.} The boxes babbled as Wade patted beside him on the bed. Logan sat down obediently. {Here boy!} Yellow said with a cackle. "He was as worried as you were, that talking to him would somehow harm me." Logan nodded in approval and crossed his arms over his chest. "He answered everything." Wade continued and then he smiled warmly. "He even pulled off his mask to give us a reason to trust him. Told us his name, and his age." Logan was honestly surprised, but tried not to show it. (Fuzzy-Wuzzy is impressed. Fuzzy-Wuzzy has a Fuzzy-Wuzzy-) Wade promptly ignored White and looked at Logan questioningly. {Oops Fuzzy-Wuzzy is very mad, because the big idiot wasn't listening.} Yellow taunted. "Wade." Logan said disapprovingly. "What's wrong?" He continued, worry crossing his face. "The boxes, they are extremely loud because some sexy piece of ass sweet hero showed us his face." Wade said adding a fake swoon. Logan nodded and seemed less concerned now. He reached out and placed a gentle hand on Wade's broad shoulder. "Alright, we can talk more later, you need some rest. The pip-squeak and me, we can handle the safe house. I wanna talk with him a little more." Logan said in his gruff voice. "Don't scare him Fuzzy-Wuzzy." Wade said as he flopped down in the bed and started to go to sleep. Logan let out a full-bellied laugh and left the room loudly.


End file.
